


Seducing Goten

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Trunks has just realized his best friend is still a virgin, and he wants to do something about it. That could be tricky. He's going to need a plan. One shot.





	Seducing Goten

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is unapologetic porn. I've done some work with Truten before, but they were always both pretty innocent, so I thought it'd be fun to try one where one of them wasn't. Just a oneshot break from Pillow Talk. 😊

If there was one thing growing up as Vegeta's son had taught him, it was to set goals and achieve them. If you wanted to be a Super Saiyan, you threw every part of your being into training until you were powerful enough to transform. If you wanted to win a fight, you planned out each step of your plan carefully and executed it with confidence. Trunks had his mind on a very specific goal now, and he faced it with the same determination his father had always drilled into his head.

He wanted Goten's virginity.

The desire hit him out of nowhere one day. He was just talking to the sixteen year old one afternoon as they laid in the grass. Goten mentioned something about his first date last Friday, and Trunks had pressed him for details. The young man talked about taking the girl to the movies, grabbing a burger, and then dropping her off at home. Trunks slumped in disappointment.

“Come on, that's it? You didn't even get to first base?”

“What's first base?”

“Kissing, Goten. It's a baseball metaphor. Second is above the waist, third is touching and oral, and a home run is fucking. Did you kiss Katie?”

Goten blushed deeply. “Uh, no.”

That's when he was sure -- his old friend was completely inexperienced. Trunks was only thirteen months older than him, but he could admit he'd been a bit of a slut the last few years. He’d been with about six girls, and three guys, and just kind of assumed Goten had been off making marks on his own bedpost. But knowing he hadn't made him look at the teen differently. He sat up a little, secretly running his eyes down Goten's lithe body.

How the hell was Goten having trouble getting laid? He was sexy as hell, now that Trunks took a minute to look at him like that. He hadn't seen him naked since they were kids playing in lakes, he wondered how much the man had changed. He thought about the taste, about how tight he might be, about the ecstasy he could bring that innocent face...fuck, he wanted him now.

He didn't have time to act. He'd only just made the decision when the younger teen stood and stretched, announcing he was going to head back home and see what Chichi had ready for dinner.

“Hey Goten? You wanna have a campout here tomorrow?”

Goten smiled. “Oh, cool, we haven't done that in years. Yeah I'll talk to Mom, she'll be glad I'm hanging with you instead of going on another date like last weekend, so I can't see her saying no.”

Trunks grinned. “Yeah, she can trust me, I'm a good influence.”  _ I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight. _

Goten laughed. “I wouldn't say that. See you tomorrow, then. Bring our old tent and I'll grab snacks.”

Trunks nodded after him, a smile curling over his lips as a plan formed.

\-----------------

 

Trunks got there earlier than Goten on purpose to set up the tent. He hadn't actually planned this part, but the tent was a lot smaller than he remembered it being when they were kids, and they pretty much would have to sleep close together inside of it. He hid his things away in the corner under some clothes; no reason to scare the guy away with too much too soon.

There was another hurdle he knew he'd have to get over, besides the boy's innocent nature. Goten had never indicated to him that he found men attractive. In fact if they talked about romance at all, which was rare, Goten always talked about girls he liked. Of course, Trunks knew better than anyone that things weren't always black and white; he'd never considered sleeping with other boys either until he'd had a threesome with two of his classmates and found he was equally excited to get his hands on both of them, regardless of gender. Still, most of the magazines he'd brought were just of women, since he knew for sure that got the other guy going.

He'd only just finished setting up his trap when he heard Goten approaching. He laid on the outside of his sleeping bag, openly holding a porno mag in front of him and leaving a few spread out invitingly next to his bag.

The way Trunks figured it, today was all about crossing little boundaries to reach what he wanted. If he just pinned the other half Saiyan to the ground and tried to take him he'd just be thrown off and yelled at, and maybe Goten wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. But if he could just  _ ease  _ the blushing virgin into wanting him, things would go a lot smoother.

His friend unzipped the tent and poked his head in with a smile. “Hey Trunks! This tent sure looks smaller than it did when we were kids. Is there gonna be room for both of us?”

“Sure. We might have to leave some of our bags outside though.”

Goten laid out his sleeping bag and stretched out on it, folding his hands behind his head. “I definitely needed this. We can go fishing and swim in the lake, and stay up really late around a fire.” He smiled, glancing over at Trunks, and then seemed to notice what his friend was reading. “Whatcha’ doing, Trunks?”

“Oh, I swiped these magazines from Master Roshi's house. I've never really had a chance to look through them because I thought Mom might catch me, so I brought them here. You won't tell on me, will you?”

“Nah, I won't tell,” Goten shrugged. His face was a deep red, and Trunks had to resist the urge to kiss the surprised expression. He wasn't ready yet.

He saw Goten's eyes wander around the space and fall on the magazines between them.  _ Come on Goten, take the bait. _

Goten drummed his fingers against his knee. “Uh, Trunks? Is it okay if I look at the ones you're not using.”

_ Yes!  _ “Of course you can, Ten. They're pretty cool. You ever see any magazines like this before?”

“Mom would kill me if she found them, so I never tried to grab any,” he said, leaning back on his sleeping bag. He thumbed through it slowly, eyes raking over every page like they held hidden secrets.

Trunks stayed on his own side, occasionally turning the page for appearances, but his attention was entirely on the young man beside him. Looking at his first dirty magazine was clearly having an effect on Goten, though he was trying to pretend it wasn't. His breath was just slightly faster than it should be as he regulated it carefully, and if Trunks’ attention wasn't so completely on him he may not have noticed. Goten's heart beat faster and Trunks gulped, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. He subtly glanced over. There was a definite tent in Goten's loose pants. Line crossed.

Phase one had gone off perfectly, but phase two was a lot riskier. Trunks moved slowly so he wouldn't catch the young man's attention immediately. He slipped the waistband of his own pants down, pulling his hard erection into his hand and starting to stroke himself. The magazine was unnecessary for him; just knowing he was touching himself so close to his friend was getting him going a lot more than pictures could.

It took about half a minute for Goten to notice what he was doing. The half Saiyan's eyes went wide and he just about dropped the magazine in his hands. “Trunks! What are you doing?”

Trunks laughed casually. “Chill, Goten. This is what those magazines are for. Are you going to pretend you've never done it?”

Goten was blushing deeply, not looking at his friend. “Uh, I m-mean, a few times, but...not in front of other people.”

“Would it really make you more comfortable if I sat outside and did it instead?”

“Well...no, I guess not.”

“Thanks,” Trunks said, suppressing his triumphant grin. He started to put on a bit of a show, moaning and leaning into his hand.

He heard Goten gulp. The large bulge in the virgin's pants had not diminished at all after finding out his friend was touching himself. Goten laid back down, flipping back through the magazine.  _ You know you want to, Goten. _

After a few long moments of listening to Trunks moan quietly, Goten pulled down the front of his pants and started to palm himself through his boxers.

_ Line fucking crossed.  _ Trunks grinned, continuing to pump himself knowing Goten was starting to do the same. He heard the other teen start to pant and glanced over again.  _ Holy shit _ . That was bigger than he was expecting. Goten's other hand was still holding up the magazine between them, so Trunks couldn't see his face. He wished he could watch his expression, but this view was good, too. He licked his lips. Not yet, that'd be too much and scare him off. Alright, phase three.

Trunks sped up, grabbing a well placed tissue and letting himself cum inside it. He made sure to moan loudly and make it very clear what was happening, and he heard Goten pant a little faster.

He sat up very slowly to not draw the young man's attention. He had to time this just right; it had to feel too good for him to want to stop. Goten whimpered breathily, and his hand sped up. Now. Trunks reached out boldly and grabbed Goten's leaking member, pumping hard.

Goten dropped the magazine, his eyes wide. He didn't squirm away, in fact he leaned towards him slightly, maybe unconsciously. “T-trunks? Wh-what…?”

“You looked like you needed a hand. Does it feel good, Ten?”

Of course it did, he'd timed it so he was right on the edge of orgasm. Goten let out a groan and let Trunks stroke him, but he was obviously still struggling internally. “It...it doesn't feel like this when I do it.”

“It can be more fun when you let someone help you,” Trunks said.

“You...we shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong.”

“Relax, Ten. It's just a handjob. I can feel you getting close, just let me help you get there.”

Goten bit his lip, beyond arguing. It didn't take long for him to start pulsing in Trunks’ hand. His cum spilled down over the teen’s fingers, and Trunks kept working him until he was spent. Goten's eyes drifted open and he looked down at the mess he'd made.

“Oh, uh… sorry Trunks. I should have warned you I was gonna…”

“It's fine, Goten,” Trunks laughed. “I wouldn't have touched you if I was afraid of a little cum.” He licked a little of it from his hand, before wiping the rest off with tissues, earning a shocked stare from his friend. “That's not the first handjob I ever gave, Dude.”

“I shouldn't have let you do that,” he said, looking a little ashamed of himself. “I'm not gay or anything, Trunks, I don't know what I was thinking. It just felt really good.”

_ Time to give him a break.  _ “So you want to go fishing?”

Goten tried to clear his head, camping the furthest things from his mind. “Yeah. I uh, I brought my poles, let's go.”

Trunks followed after him, letting him pretend nothing had just happened between them. Alright, they'd made some serious progress. He was pretty sure if he offered Goten another handjob tonight he'd take him up on it, and they could go from there.

\-----------

 

They were best friends, and always had been, and for most of the afternoon nothing was different between them. They went fishing at the lake and managed to catch a couple dozen big ones, just about enough to feed two half Saiyans. They sparred at sunset, both managing to get a few good hits in, but Goten won in the end. It wasn't until they had made a fire in the moonlight and started eating their fish that Trunks even remembered his master plan.

The next step was getting his mouth around him. It shouldn't be too hard, he just had to figure out how to make him horny again and then offer another handjob. Luckily his conquest was a nearly seventeen year old with Saiyan stamina, so it shouldn't be too hard. He started to ponder the best way to do it.

“Hey Trunks?” Goten asked after a while. “You want another marshmallow?”

“Nah, I'm good,” Trunks shook his head.

“Okay. Then do you think you could…” he trailed off and Trunks saw his face turn a bit red.

“Could I what, Ten? Ask me, I won't be mad, I promise.”

“Could you… touch me again?”

Trunks smirked wickedly, but Goten didn't see because he was looking anywhere but his friend's face. “You want me to give you another handjob?”

“Well, it's just that we already did it the once today, so I figured twice wouldn't hurt. Then it's just...something weird we did one day you know?” he shifted uncomfortably. “I'd return the favor, I'm not selfish.”

This was too good to be true. “Sounds great, Ten. Let's finish up with dinner and get back in the tent, okay?”

Goten nodded guiltily, looking more like a man on his way to the gallows than a teenage boy who was about to get laid. Trunks slid a hand across the teen's thigh and he jumped.

“Goten, stop looking like someone shot your puppy. We're not doing anything wrong. I'm not going to tell anyone anyway, whatever happens tonight is our secret, okay?”

Goten gulped. “Okay.”

Trunks tossed the last of his fish into the fire. “Let's go.”

Trunks zipped up the tent behind them while Goten laid on his sleeping bag. “Hey, Trunks?”

“Yeah, Ten?”

“Are you gay?”

Trunks snorted, laying next to him on his own bag. “No, I'm not gay.”

“You mentioned I wasn't the first guy you'd touched.”

“There's more options than just gay and straight, Goten. I've slept with some guys, and some girls too. Are you a virgin?” He asked, knowing damn well what the answer was.

“Yeah. We're just gonna use our hands, right?”

“Right,” Trunks lied. “You want to kiss me for a while?”

Goten hummed, unsure.

“Ten, if we're comfortable jerking each other off I think we can handle kissing.”

“I've never kissed anyone before.”

“Oh,” Trunks said, genuinely surprised. He knew he hadn't kissed the girl on his date, but he'd assumed he'd kissed  _ someone _ . A slight pang of guilt tugged at the corner of his mind. “Sorry. I would've tried to kiss you before I touched you if I had known you'd never done it. I'm a good kisser, you want to try?”

Goten thought a moment, and then nodded. Trunks eased down over him and gently pressed his lips against his friends, wasting no time in showing off his skills. He tasted just like he thought he would, sweet from the marshmallows with something behind it that was just so unique to his friend they he couldn't name it. He slid a hand behind Goten's head, slipping his tongue inside without permission. He felt his friend tense up for a second before starting to meet his tongue with his own. He slid a hand down Goten's stomach and found him already hard and waiting. His friend sucked in a breath when his hand touched him through his pants, causing them to break the kiss.

“I...I like kissing you, Trunks.”

“Well, yeah, I'm an amazing kisser,” Trunks teased him, moving to sit between his legs. “It's pretty warm out tonight, let's take your clothes off.”

Goten agreed, helping him pull the fabric away from his body. “As soon as my turn's over I'll touch you, I promise.”

“Don't worry about that now, Ten,” he assured him. He had no plans on finishing in Goten's hand. He was cumming in that virgin ass tonight.

Trunks started to pump Goten's hard length, and his friend closed his eyes. “That feels pretty good.”

“You're doing a good job relaxing for me,” Trunks said, his voice starting to sound a little husky. “Everything feels better if you just let yourself enjoy it.” He ran his thumb over Goten's tip, swirling around the bead of precum gathering there.

Goten shivered, grinning. “I like that.”

Trunks leaned forward an inch at a time, knowing he had to catch him off guard. Goten's eyes stayed closed, not sensing Trunks’ plan. He hovered his lips over his tip and opened his mouth wide, and then plunged down all at once, taking Goten deep into his throat.

Goten cried out in pleasure and surprise. Trunks sucked him hard and fast making sure it felt too good for him to want to stop. Goten whined, looking down at him with wide eyes. “Trunks! You said you'd just use your hands.”

Trunks pulled off him, stroking him fast. “I know, you just looked so tasty. Do you  _ really _ want me to stop?” He asked, licking a slow, wet trail up Goten's shaft.

The younger teen sighed. “No...I don't want you to stop.”

“Good boy, Goten,” he said, then took him back into his mouth, moving much more slowly. He was good at this too, and he knew it. He rolled his tongue around him, hollowing his cheeks. Before long he had him moaning and writhing beneath him, teasing him just enough to keep him from cumming too soon. He pulled away. “Do you like my mouth, Goten?”

“Ah!” The teen gasped, reaching down to push Trunks head back to his member. “Don't stop, Trunks! Please!”

“Do you want me to make you feel good, Ten? There's something else I can do for you, do you want me to try?”

“Yes! More! Please!”

Trunks returned to his slow licking, reaching in his things and pulling out the lube he'd packed. With Goten very distracted he coated one finger, and then swirled it against the untouched entrance.

He felt Goten jump and look down at him in surprise. “Uh...I'm not sure...I don't know…”

“Just trust me, Ten, it's me,” he assured him, easing the finger in a little at a time. Trunks used his other hand to keep stroking him.

“Trunks, it feels weird, I'm not sure I-- oh! Ah! Trunks!”

Trunks grinned, rubbing mercilessly against the sensitive gland inside him.  _ Fuck  _ he was tight. He used Goten's moaning as a distraction to push a second finger in, stretching him open. His hard cock twitched excitedly; just a little longer and he could push inside him.

“Trunks, I'm close!” Goten cried out

Hmm, no that wouldn't do. He needed him desperate like this to make the final phase succeed. He let go of Goten's shaft and dropped his mouth down, using his tongue to prod his hole.”

Goten didn't even pretend to be embarrassed, he spread his legs wider, arching up into Trunks mouth as the older teen's finger kept scissoring him open. Trunks subtly pulled himself out of his pants with one hand and spread lube along his thick shaft. He pushed a third finger into place and looked up at Goten. “Do you feel good, Ten?”

“Yes! Please, Trunks, it's so good, make me cum!”

“I want to feel good, too, Goten.”

Goten nodded enthusiastically. “As soon as I'm done I'll do this for you.”

“I don't want to wait, Ten,” he said. He withdrew his fingers and Goten whined at the emptiness until he felt Trunks’ thick cockhead pressed against his entrance. Goten jumped, looking down at the proposal uncertainly.

“Come on, please, Ten? It'll feel so good stretching you, and you'll feel great around me. Please let me fuck you. I promise it's our secret.”

Goten pursed his lips, then finally nodded. “Okay, Trunks. You can put it inside.”

He didn't hesitate, but he wasn't trying to hurt his friend. He eased in slowly, eyes rolling back in his head. “Holy  _ shit,  _ Ten. You're so fucking tight.” Goten was wincing, and Trunks leaned forward to kiss him. “Shh, it's okay, it only hurts for a minute. I know, I've taken a cock before, it's going to start feeling good.”

“It feels so big,” he hissed.

“That's just because you're new at it.” He thrust in shallowly, working his way inside. “You've almost taken all of it, you're doing so good for me, Ten.”

Finally his hips were flush against Goten, and he was buried inside that tight hole he'd been dreaming of. “Ah, Ten,” he moaned. “You feel better than anyone I've ever fucked.” He started moving very slowly, watching Goten's face as he adjusted to his size.

He changed his angle to try to find that spot for him, and then Goten gasped arching into him. “That… that's starting to feel good.”

“Yeah?” He asked, speeding up a little bit. “Do you like how my cock feels, Ten?”

Goten moaned, bliss spreading across his face. His friend revelled in his expression, knowing he was the first to see it across the young man's innocent features. “Oh. Wow. It's getting... better. Ahhh… more, Trunks.”

Trunks grinned wickedly, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard. Goten cried out in pleasure. “Ah! Trunks, fuck me!”

Trunks complied, pounding into him harder and harder. Goten grabbed at the sleeping bag beneath him, eyes rolling back, moving so much that Trunks had to grab ahold of his hips to keep him in place. “Does your little virgin ass like that, Goten? You like being fucked?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“This is mine now, Goten. You're always going to know I had you first.”

“Gods! Trunks! I -- I'm close!”

Trunks raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen a man actually cum just from bottoming, but neither of them were touching him. Sure enough, Goten tightened around him and cried out, spilling hard against his stomach. His mouth gaped open as he wallowed in the feeling, his face twisted in the sweet rapture Trunks had pulled from him.

The sight was too much for Trunks. His fingers tightened on Goten's hips as he emptied inside him, groaning his name.

He eased out of him and then flopped down on his sleeping bag, trying to catch his breath. Goten rolled to him, catching him in a long kiss before closing his eyes and stretching languidly.

“That was...is it always like that?”

“No,” he answered truthfully. “That was probably the best I've had.” He knew his friend well enough to know when something was in his mind, and after a few long moments of silence he rubbed his shoulder. “What's wrong, Ten?”

“I...I still like girls.”

“So do I.”

“But that felt really, really good. If I'm not gay why did I like it so much?”

Trunks snorted. “Sex feels good, Ten. Maybe you're like me and you like both.”

“Maybe. But if I only date girls I'm not going to get to do that again.”

“I sure wouldn't mind going again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you're so responsive, it's hot. It doesn't have to mean anything. Date whoever you want and I'll still be your best friend, but if you're single and horny hit me up and we'll go another round.”

Goten smiled. “Cool. Night, Trunks.”

“Goodnight, Goten.”

  
  



End file.
